


You Belong With Me

by Mattelzamo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, I actually hate Taylor swift but love this song, My First AO3 Post, teen drama, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattelzamo/pseuds/Mattelzamo
Summary: Inspired by the Taylor Swift song “You belong with me”





	You Belong With Me

Trixie and Katya have been friends since they were 12. They both came out to each other when they were 15, Katya as bisexual, Trixie as lesbian. They told each other everything, the only thing Trixie ever kept from Katya was that she had always been a little in love with her since they first met. 

When Katya met Violet, Trixie’s heart broke. She still hung out with Katya but now Violet joined them. 

‘You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, She's going off about something that you said, 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do’

Trixie had been in Katya’s room when she was on the phone to Violet having an argument because Katya had told Violet she had already made plans with Trixie for the night. 

‘I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do'

Trixie knew Violet didn’t like country musi, I fact most 17 year old girls in L.A didn’t but Katya had always told Trixie that that was what made Trixie special. Trixie also knew that Katya didn’t tell Violet half the secrets she had told Trixie. 

‘But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.’

When Katya started on the girls football team, Trixie had state and watched every game sitting on the bleachers whilst Violet was the cheer captain in her short cheer costume. 

‘If you can see I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me you belong with me’

Trixie still didn’t know why Katya was still with Violet, Violet didn’t deserve Katya. 

‘Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself. Hey isn't this easy’

Trixie and Katya always like to walk around the town they both called home. Every time they did Trixie wished she could reach out for Katya’s hand. They always found a park bench to sit on and started laughing about their days with each other, coming up with new jokes for each other. 

‘And you've got a smile That could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while Since she brought you down.’

Trixie always thought Katya had the best smile she’d ever seen, the way her blue white straight toilet teeth stood out against her red lips. But Trixie stopped seeing her smile when Katya and Violet started to argue more. 

‘You say you're fine I know you better than that. Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?’

Every time Trixie mentioned it to Katya she said she was fine and there was nothing to worry about but Trixie knew Katya like the back of her hand and knew when she was upset. 

“She wears high heels. I wear sneakers.She's cheer captain, And I'm on the bleachers.”

Every party they attende Violet was always more glamorous than Trixie wearing short bodycon dresses an high heels. 

‘Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.’

When Katya and Violet finally broke up, Trixie couldn’t celebrate because she had to console her best friend. But secretly she loved being this close to her, being able to kiss her head as she cried into Trixie’s chest. 

‘If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you, Been here all along. So, why can't you see You belong with me.’

Trixie still loved Katya and it pained her to see her upset, but she finally realised she had to tell her about her feelings. 

‘Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me, You belong with me.’

Trixie always waited for Katya at the back foot of her house. Trixie still kept up with the best friend act and it physically hurt to not be able to touch and kiss Katya how she wanted to. 

‘Oh, I remember you driving to my house In the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh When you know you're 'bout to cry.’

That was until Katya had driven to Trixie’s house to tell her that she knew something weird was happening between them. Trixie was about to tell her the truth, but she chickened our at the last minute. However Katya had told her that she made her laugh like no one else had ever manage to, even at the worst times when she really shouldn’t be laughing. 

‘I know your favorite songs, And you tell me about your dreams. Think I know where you belong, Think I know it's with me.’

They told each other everything but that’s what best friends do. But each time Trixie saw Katya she got butterflies in her stomach. 

‘Can't you see That I'm the one Who understands you? Been here all along. So, why can't you see You belong with me.’

The pair started to become even more weird with each other, if that was even possible, Trixie still couldn’t handle her feelings towards Katya. 

‘Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me, You belong with me.”

Trixie finally had the guts to do something about her feelings one day. She went over to Katya’s house and waited by the back door, adrenaline pulsing through her veins. When she was met by Katya that’s when she said it. 

“You belong with me!” Katya grinned at Trixie as she pulled her in to share an earth shattering kiss. 

‘Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me? You belong with me.’


End file.
